JSA Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
* * * * * ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Dian Belmont * * Snapper Carr * Cyclotron * * Pat Dugan * * * * Nabu * Oracle * Sylvester Pemberton * Shiera Sanders * Louis Sendak * The Stalker * Jakob Tolzmann * Rex Tyler * Rick Tyler * Wendi Harris Tyler * Wonder Woman * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ***Rhode Island ****Happy Harbor *** ** *** Mt. Kailash ** The Dreaming Items: * * * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: *Claws * * Other Characters: *Black Canary (Dinah Drake) *Dr. Fate (Inza Cramer) Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * **JSA storage Items: * Atom (Al Pratt) * * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson)'s half-helmet * * * The Flash (Jay Garrick)'s winged boots * * Harlequin's spectacles and conical hat * * Hawkman (Carter Hall)'s Mace * * Justice Society meeting table *Merry's costume *Per Degaton * Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel)'s helmet * robotic body * * * Spectre statue * * * Star-Spangled Kid's uniform * Thinker's * Uncle Sam's top-hat * Vulcan (Christopher Pike)'s axe * * Zatara's top-hat * 31st Century robot * Future Flight Packs * Jovian Metal Man Vehicles: * * | Appearing5 = Other Characters: *Wesley Dodds *Sentinel *John Stewart Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * ** * ** * **The Flash (Barry Allen) ** ** * **Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) **Speed Saunders * ** * ** * **Shade **Umbra * * * * ** * ** * **Batman * | Notes = * "Gathering Storms" was reprinted in JSA: Justice Be Done and JSA Omnibus, Volume 1. * "Lost Pages: Black Canary and Fate: Dead Ends" was reprinted in JSA: Return of Hawkman. * "History 101" was reprinted in Justice Society Returns!. * This storylines from this issue continue in . * The opening page to this issue is a montage poster illustrated by Michael Bair. * This is the first appearance of Al Rothstein as Atom Smasher. Prior to this issue, he used the heroic identity, Nuklon. * Behind the scenes appearance by Doctor Fate (Hector Hall). Hector won't fully come into his power until . * Fate chronologically appeared last in . He appears next in . * This is the first appearance of Kendra Saunders, the new Hawkgirl. She appears next in . * Mordru is only referred to as the Dark Lord in this issue. This is Mordru's first appearance in the 20th century. He is usually found plaguing the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th century. * First appearance of Sanderson Hawkins as Sand. In the Golden Age era, he was known as Sandy the Golden Boy. * Final appearance of the Golden Age Sandman. Sandman chronologically appeared last in . | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page blueprint of the newly renovated JSA Headquarters. The headquarters will make its first modern appearance in . * "History 101": ** Doctor Mid-Nite's old pet companion, Hooty the Owl can be seen amongst the various bricabrac. This suggests that one of the JSA caretakers had Hooty stuffed at some point in the intervening years. ** Goitrude can be seen in the troophy room, but this is impossible. "She" was destroyed by Sinestro. A second Goitrude, capable of interstellar travel, is owned currently by Doiby Dickles. * This issue includes a two-page timeline of events, chronicling the actions of the Justice Society of America from the Golden Age until the present. * In Doctor Mid-Nite's profile, he is seen wearing a costume that he has never worn either in or in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files